The cultivar was developed from a controlled breeding program conducted at the J.P. Bartlett Company. The company used a non-patented cultivar designated #94122 as the male parent and a non-patented cultivar designated #99220 as the female parent in a cultivated area to create a single plant ‘Freedom’. ‘Freedom's’ plant habit is symmetrical with excellent basal branching. The new cultivar ‘Freedom’ differs from its male parent in color shade being lighter and less vibrant. The new cultivar ‘Freedom’ differ from it's female parent in number of petals being more than it's parent. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by cuttings at the location previously stated has shown that the unique features of this new geranium are stable and that the plant reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.